Envy Lasts Longer
by Brittnodo
Summary: "Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest." -A.R. Orage  Seven times Ron has been jealous of Harry and Hermione and one time he wasn't.  It is R/Hr in the end
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own quite a few t-shirts.**

**Authors Note: Hello, I've had these in my computer files for months and thought I'd post it (I will put one chapter up a week). To all of my readers reading Albus Potter had a Good memory I will update as soon as its checked over which should be tomorrow but I do have character pictures on this free webs thing on my profile so check it out (: **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Seven Times Ron has been Jealous of Harry and Hermione's Relationship

**1. First Year**

At eleven years old Ronald Weasley didn't notice girls, nor did he remotely care about another girl other than his mum and sister, so when he and Harry became friends with one Hermione Granger it was, to say the least awkward.

He didn't really even like the girl, but Harry who was way too nice, decided since the Troll incident, we should be mates with her.

Sure, Ron felt guilty that he almost killed the girl with his less than kind words, but he really didn't think after saving her; they would have to be _friends_.

Ron wasn't sure how he should act around the bushy haired girl, and its not like his best mate was any help, Harry just said, "Be you Ron, you're brilliant. Hermione is a not too bad; I bet if you guys talk you can find something in common."

_Sure_, Ron thought as he watched Hermione and Harry, _at least she talks to you not __**at **__you; I mean does she ever shut up? And Harry seems to only want to be friends with her! Am I not good enough anymore? Am I not smart enough? Do I talk about Quidditch too much? Oh, Quidditch! I do love Quidditch, The Cannons aren't doing very well this year but I have Faith! I mean sure their keeper can't guard much, their seeker isn't very fast, the beaters aren't all too strong, and the chasers don't have the best coordination skills, But they have character! Uh…Yeah._

Ron was broken out of his Quidditch obsessed thoughts by Harry's laughter and Hermione's giggling. The duo were staring at him intently, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"What?" Ron demanded, his face turning redder than a ripe tomato.

Harry smiled, his green eyes were twinkling, "You have that look on your face."

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Harry's right, you have that look that tells us you're thinking about Quidditch."

His jaw dropped, _they knew what I was thinking?_

"Yeah," Harry continued with a smirk, "You always have this love sick puppy dog look when you're thinking about the Cannons."

"I do not" Ron blushed heavier.

Hermione grinned, "Yes you do."

"Do Not" he said back with narrowed eyes.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Ok!" Harry shouted with a grin, "I think we get it you two, let's head to the library."

Hermione and Ron turned to him in surprise, Hermione's face showed pleasure and she readily agreed, but Ron's freckled face showed the utmost horror, and Harry ignored it.

"C'mon Hermione, I want to finish that stupid Potions essay, Snape assigned." Harry said quietly walking to the portrait hole.

Ron's groan redounded around the common room as Hermione waved for me to follow, this was all her fault she converted his best friend!

_She better not try and steal Harry from me, he's __my __best mate! _Ron thought angrily following the duo out of the room.


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Authors Note: Next chapter of Albus Potter had a Good Memory is up!**

**2. Second Year**

_Why did she hug only him? _Was the thought that ran through Ron's head as laid on his bed, at home where he only just arrived at a few hours ago.

Ron couldn't understand why even wanted Hermione to hug him, but why did he get this weird feeling in his stomach when she ran straight for Harry, who received the hug beyond enthusiastically? All Hermione did was shake Ron's bloody hand, it was so awkward and forced.

Ron stared at the Cannons poster across from him, remembering the dread and fear he felt when McGonagall came to him and Harry, that day telling them Hermione had been petrified.

He could remember the feeling of how his stomach sank to his toes and the blood drain from his face. The feeling of utter hopelessness engulfing him. The hatred for the person -no not person animal- who hurt his Hermione.

Well, His and Harry's Hermione.

She wasn't his Hermione, but she was his best girl-friend, er- yeah.

And then Ron remembered Harry's face, it had been bone white, his usually twinkling eyes were dull and wide, it looked as if he just lost the most important thing in the world to him.

Ron flipped over onto his side, he could hear the twins and Ginny laughing from downstairs, Percy was probably scribbling away to his super "secret" girlfriend, dad was at work and mum was in the kitchen making lunch for us.

Ron stared at the bright orange walls his body shuddered as he thought of how he thought he was not only going to lose Hermione but also Ginny and Harry, it felt like a lead was on his chest, and it refused to move until he saw them bloody and bruised.

He watched a little poster version of a Cannon player whirl around, and all he could feel was dread, his last two years at school had been overly adventurous, he couldn't even begin to think of what was going to happen next.

"Percy! Ron! Lunch is done and your father's just called with some fantastic news! Come Down quickly!" Mum shouted, with poorly concealed joy in her voice.

Ron sighed and got up, and as he walked down the steps all he could think was, "_I wished she hugged me, too."_


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter or Ron Weasley.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading the story (:**

**3. Third year**

Ron was fuming, he couldn't believe that Harry would even consider forgiving Hermione after what she did with his firebolt and what that ruddy cat did to Scabbers.

Ron aimed a kick at his trunk, knocking it over and effectively hurting his foot.

"Bloody Hell!" He moaned clutching at his foot, this was all he needed right now- a broken toe.

Ron looked around the room through his hazy tear filled vision, and thanked Merlin and beyond he was alone and nobody noticed his embarrassing act.

Sitting down heavily on his bed, Ron punched his pillow feeling all of the burning anger drain away and replace itself with some jealousy.

Turning so he was laying down on his back, he closed his eyes, and just wished he could be like Harry.

Now don't get him wrong he loved- not that he would ever admit out loud- Harry, like a brother, but sometimes it was so unfair.

Harry was everything he wasn't.

He was Rich, while Ron was poor. He was famous, Ron was just another Weasley. He was a fantastic Quidditch player, Ron was just Ok. All of the professors loved Harry(sans Snape), and they thought Ron was an idiot or just a tag along. He was smart (not Hermione smart but still), Ron was average. Harry was even better looking than him.

Ron thought of the firebolt Harry received and his stomach clenched with envy, Why couldn't people send him stuff like that?

His thoughts drifted towards Hermione.

Oh, how angry he was with her! _She betrayed you and Harry, bet she wouldn't have been so worried over the broom if it was yours_, a bitter voice in Ron's head spat.

Ron just looked up and shook his head, he wanted to know why every time, even though he was mad at her, his thoughts always drifted to the bushy-haired brunette. And why did he always feel angry every time Harry went to talk to her?

Ron sighed and punched his pillow, _it was all because of her betraying him and Harry, yeah that's it_.

Ron heard someone open the door, and noticed it was Harry smiling slightly at him.

"Hey, mate." Harry said walking over to him plopping down next to Ron's legs.

Ron grunted in response, Harry just grinned and shook his head.

Harry patted Ron's leg and stood up, "C'mon, lets go sneak around under my cloak, we can explore Hogwarts mysteries."

Ron giggled at Harry's terrible impression of Trelawney, and followed him out of the room leaving all thoughts of the Brown eyed girl he thought so, so much about.


	4. Fourth year

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Don't own Darren Criss, Don't own Matt Smith, I don't own anything fun ):**

**Authors Note: Hullo, thanks to everyone! My birthday is Monday so expect a chapter of my Albus Potter story to be up then!**

**4. Fourth year**

Ron never felt so angry.

He couldn't believe Harry would put his name in the Goblet and not even tell him -his best bloody mate.

The noble Harry Potter just a stinking cheat, and would do anything for himself and forget his friends.

_That's not true _the little voice in his head says _he wouldn't sell you out, he'd never forget you or Hermione._

Ron shook his head, Harry wanted more fame and would apparently do anything to get it, even forget about his friends.

And he couldn't believe Hermione sided with Harry, not that that wasn't new.

Everybody knew Hermione preferred Harry, why wouldn't she, he rich and famous, they would be perfect together.

They'd fall in love, get married, have cute perfectly Potter babies, and have their ruddy fairytale ending, while Ron would watch on from afar broken and shunned.

Ron kicked a pebble as he walked around the lake his thoughts were like pouring salt into an open wound. Whenever he thought about Harry's "betrayal" or Hermione believing he was telling the truth, he felt like a squashed flobberworm.

"Why? Why'd it have to be him?" Ron's whisper was drowned by the wind.

Nobody else was around, the Beuaxbatons were in their carriage thing and the guys from Durmstrang were on their ship and the Hogwarts students were inside on this nippy day.

A small part though of Ron hated himself for thinking this stuff about Harry and Hermione, but his jealousy and hurt rivaled any pleasant thoughts of his closest friends.

Ron picked up the pebble he'd been kicking around and threw it at the giant squid and in return he got drenched to his chagrin.

"B-B-Bloody h-hell!" He yelled as the iciness of the water hit his pale skin.

Ron quickly ran back to the castle freezing, and all he could do was blame Harry and even Hermione.

They were always going to be together leaving him out in the cold.

She'd always choose Harry.

And that hurt him more than the frostbite he was getting ever could.


	5. Fifth year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Authors Note: It's my birthday, be nice and leave a review (:**

**5. Fifth year**

Ron stared at the wall in the Hospital wing feeling like he couldn't breathe, _Sirius was dead. Sirius Black once believed mass murder was dead. Harry's godfather dead. The man who gave Harry hope was gone._

Ron wished he could have done more, maybe if he hadn't touched those damned brains and was coherent when it happened he could have done more to help Harry, maybe he could have had Harry's back so Sirius wouldn't need to have.

And now a man is dead.

Ron felt a lone tear go down his face, he hadn't seen Harry yet and wasn't sure he could face his best mate when he would be broken.

Harry was the leader, Ron was just the sidekick.

And he couldn't even do that right, he wasn't there, he should have been there with Harry fighting back to back.

Suddenly, Ron heard a rustling from Hermione's bed across from him and he almost sat up but something stopped him, and he just listened.

"Hermione," Harry's voice whispered, lowly but just loud enough for Ron to make it out, "Hermione, you awake?"

He heard the bed creak from where he was and assumed Harry had sat down.

"Harry?" Ron's heartbeat quickened, Hermione had only been awake for ten minutes since coming back to Hogwarts and in that time she learned about Sirius' death, she was quickly sedated by Madam Pompfrey.

"Hello, how're you feeling?" Harry's voice asked quietly.

Ron shivered he'd never Harry so…dead sounding.

"I-I'm doing alright. What about you? They t-told me, when I first woke up." Hermione's voice was shaky.

Harry was quiet for a long time before saying, "I destroyed the headmaster's office."

Ron had to bite his hand from yelling out in surprise as Hermione gasped, Ron could imagine her putting her hand over her mouth, "Harry!"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I broke some of his things."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed, "Come here."

He couldn't see them really because he was on his side but from the very corner of his eyes he saw Harry lay down next to Hermione and put his head on her shoulder, Ron felt like his heart was going to burst into flames.

"There was a lot of stuff he didn't tell me." Harry said his voice was slightly muffled. "I feel like everything's been a lie, ya know? He should have told me everything earlier and maybe Sirius would still be here, with me"

Ron could hear Harry make a sound that he's only heard from his friend once before: a sob.

"Oh, Harry, going to the Ministry was not a mistake we made sure V-Voldemort didn't get his hands on the prophecy, and Sirius knew what he was doing, and Harry I think if I know Sirius he felt more alive that night than in ages."

As Harry cried into Hermione's shoulder Ron resisted the urge to go over and comfort Harry but he knew that would just embarrass him.

Finally the sobs turned into sniffles, "You feel better?"

Harry must've nodded for he started to talk quietly again, "Is Ron alright?"

And Ron had to admit is the jealousy in his heart lessened hearing how concerned Harry sounded as he asked about my health.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine. I think Madam Pompfrey said he would just stay overnight for observation." Hermione's voice sounded fond as Ron knew they were staring at him

"Good, I feel bad I shouldn't have gotten you lot mixed up into this." Harry said sadly.

Hermione in turn sounded annoyed, "Harry, we're part of this whether you like it or not, me and Ron especially, we've been with you since the beginning and we will stay with you till the very end."

It was quiet again, "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're Welcome, Harry."

Ron listened as Harry cleared his throat, "I'm surprised Madam Pompfrey hasn't come in here and chased me away for waking you up and sneaking out of my dorm after hours."

"I think she knows you're here but somebody told her to let you stay." Her voice was quiet, controlled like she was speaking carefully.

"I don't need any favors from him." Harry's voice sounded harsh and that took Ron by surprise, Harry was never harsh.

"Harry," Hermione started quietly, "why won't you say Dumbledore's name? You are even saying Sirius' name even though it's killing you."

Ron was happy she asked that because it occurred to him as well that Harry wouldn't say the professors name, not that Ron blamed Harry the guy had ignored him all year (which was really weird because everybody knows Harry's like his favorite student ever).

Harry's voice was angry when he spoke, "I have never been so angry or upset than I am now with somebody like I am with…Dumbledore."

"Why, though I mean I know he wasn't speaking with you this year even though it's been terrible, but what did he say that made you so angry? Did he tell you why he hasn't spoken with you this year?" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry gave a long sigh, "He said that he couldn't speak or look at me because he was afraid Voldemort would look through me into him if I was alone with him and get information concerning the Order."

Hermione gasped, "That never even occurred to me, I can't believe I didn't think of that! And if Voldemort knows you guys are closer than student and teacher, then that could have been disastrous."

"He said that, too." Harry muttered, "Are we closer than pupil and headmaster?"

Hermione's voice sounded compassionate and soft and Ron wondered if she'd ever speak like that to him, "Of course you are Harry, don't deny that he's like a grandfather to you and your mentor. You and I both know you won't be mad at him for long, you care too much."

He heard Harry snort and he wondered if him and Hermione were missing something.

Hermione yawned and Harry said quietly, "Go to sleep."

"No, we aren't d-done talking." Hermione murmured through a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. We have all the time in the world." As Hermione murmured something Ron couldn't help but notice how Harry's voice caught while saying his last words.

And as Ron drifted off into a troubled sleep he felt like maybe we really didn't have all the time in the world.

The next morning Ron awoke to voices speaking lowly by the door, and as he sat up and stretched he realized that it was Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey.

They looked up as He moved a bit and both made their way towards him which made him nervous, Ron never spoke to Dumbledore without Harry around before.

"Good Morning, Mr. Weasley, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked quietly as Madam Pompfrey changed the bandages around his wrists.

"G'Morning, sir. I'm fine, thanks." Ron said just as quietly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands behind him, and glanced across the room towards Hermione's bed.

When Ron looked it felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach, there wrapped around each other were Harry and Hermione both sleeping, pushing the jealousy away for later Ron groaned and looked heaven ward, "Idiot!"

Dumbledore turned towards him eyebrow raised, he didn't look angry because his eyes were twinkling, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, er not you sir, it's just Harry." Ron said lamely, he couldn't believe the prat forgot to leave, Ron hoped he wouldn't get into trouble (even though the chances of him getting in trouble with Dumbledore were slim to none) for staying the night.

Dumbledore turned back to look at the couple fondly, "I am happy to see that he is sleeping, I am afraid though it won't always be this easy, he was simply exhausted."

"Yeah he was." Ron looked at his lap before looking at the sad looking man near his bed, "Sir? Will he be ok? Harry, I mean. Do you reckon' he'll be alright?"

Dumbledore looked at Ron intently like he was reading his mind, Ron wondered how Harry could stand that all the time being x-rayed, and right then he could have sworn Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

"I think with time, Mr. Potter will be alright but he will need you, Ronald. He will need both you and Ms. Granger to fight what is to come. Now I bid you good day, Mr. Weasley, I don't believe it would be wise for Harry to awake and I be here." Dumbledore nodded to Ron and just as reached the doors Ron heard him say to Pompfrey, "They make a lovely couple, don't they Poppy?"

"Yes, indeed they do, Albus indeed they do."

And when Madam Pompfrey asked the red head how he felt Ron responded he was fine but really he was dying inside.


	6. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Shocker!**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everybody! Hope you like! And BTW I like Ron but I think he can be a bit annoying. I didn't write this to bash Ron, the times I chose reflect on his deepest jealousy and hurt, this isn't something that goes on twenty-four seven, ya know?**

**6. Sixth Year**

Ron was at a loss, he had zero idea what to do for Harry.

Dumbledore was dead.

Ron couldn't wrap his head around it.

Albus freaking Dumbledore was gone.

Ron felt like any hope they had of defeating You-Know-Who was gone the instant Snape said Avada Kedavra.

Snape that no good greasy haired, traitorous son of a -.

Ron sighed quietly and looked at the figure of his best friend sitting on a chair in the empty common room, just staring into the fire.

Ron bit is lip, poor Harry.

Harry was there, he watched as the greatest Wizard of the century was murdered.

And Ron didn't know what he could do for the Chosen One without mucking up or saying something wrong.

When Sirius had died Harry was angry, frustrated and broken.

Now Harry was quiet, blank and still very broken.

Ron looked at his feet debating whether or not to go over and say something to Harry when Hermione in her fluffy pink dressing robe came down the stairs from her room, right over to a nervous and concerned Ron.

Ron almost stopped breathing, Hermione was _really _close to him. Like her _mouth _was next to _his _ear.

"Come on, we have to do something, he's a wreck." She whispered her voice soft and concerned.

Ron felt his face heat up embarrassingly, "Yeah."

Hermione steeped back completely unaffected except for a slight redness on her pale cheeks that Ron failed to notice.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry quietly, Ron almost hesitantly.

"Harry," Hermione ventured stepping up next to him, "are you alright?"

Ron sat down on the couch as Hermione squeezed next to Harry on the armchair putting her arms around his shoulders.

Somewhere deep in Ron squirmed at the site but he kept his mouth shut and only thought about the worry and concern he had for Harry.

It was quiet for too long so Ron took a shot, "Mate, tell us what we could do?"

Hermione caught his eyes, a private smile in her eye that had him momentarily stunned.

"I don't know what to do." Harry's voice rough from lack of us said brokenly.

Hermione tightened her hold on him as Ron leaned forward slightly ready to get up and well do something.

"Harry, we know what we have to do," Ron said quietly lowering his voice he continued, "we have to find the Horcruxes."

But Harry just shook his head, "No Ron, I know that, trust me I do but… He wont be here to help me, to nudge me along the way, to be there when I need an adult."

Harry's voice broke and he put his head in his hands and his shoulders tensed even more, like the weight of the entire world just got a lot heavier.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione murmured like a caress and kissed his shoulder tears in her eyes.

Ron felt out of place, he was never good at the comforting thing and seeing them like this hurt so, so much that it felt like his heart was being burnt out of his chest.

It physically hurt Ron to see _them _like this.

Anybody else he just would have felt awkward and uncomfortable.

But its _them_, Harry his best friend and Hermione the girl he…. Cared _a lot _about.

Harry started again his eyes as blank as before, " I'm on my own now. No more protectors. Its just me and him. I've got to kill him. No more Dumbledore to swoop in at the right moment to protect me. I'm alone."

And suddenly it was like the floodgates were opened because Harry sobbed into Hermione's shoulder and couldn't stop.

Ron felt tears in his eyes, this wasn't Harry. This wasn't the fearless leader he looked to when they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And suddenly Ron realized, Harry was still a kid. A kid his age. A kid his age who just lost another person he loved. _A kid_.

Ron felt terrible he couldn't imagine losing any of his family or _Harry _or Merlin forbid Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione's voice cut in to the quiet sobs that wracked the boy-who-lived, "You are never _ever _alone. Me and Ron will always be here for you, the Order is still here and so is Hogwarts we will stand behind you and fight with you. Don't forget what Dumbledore used to say, 'Our loved ones never truly leave us,'".

Harry was quiet for another moment before saying, "Never say never ever. Something is coming and I may not win."

Dead silence.

Ron never truly believed that saying until his fourth year when Harry came out of the maze, Cedric Diggory's dead body in hand, and right now just reinforces what he heard all of those years ago.

Ron didn't know how long he sat there, he didn't know how long it took for Harry to fall asleep, time didn't matter at this time because his friends hope was slipping and that hurt.

Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking tenderly at the raven haired sixteen year old on her shoulder and felt even worse.

He couldn't compete with Harry he knew that but it still hurt to see the love in the girl he lov-liked in her brown eyes.

"Go to bed, Ron, "Hermione said yawning, "I've got it under control, we don't need you right now."

It was like an echo.

We don't need you. We don't need you. We don't need you. We. Don't. Need. You.

They don't need him.

So he left not even registering that Hermione said not right now, and that she would stay with Harry through the nightmares and tomorrow Ron could be the one to wake him up when he cried out.

Ron just didn't realize that Harry and Hermione did need him.

They always would.


	7. Seventh Year

**Disclaimer: I still don't Harry and the gang but I'm sure it wont be long till I officially dominate the Harry Potter world.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! OMG! The Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune comes out today! Nobody bother me for a couple hours lol!**

**7. Seventh Year**

_They don't need you,_ the soft voice whispered in Ron's consciousness, _they'd be better off without you._

Ron's hands shook he wanted to _die _as he watched his supposed best friends talk an interact when his family could be dead.

_The family who loved Harry more _the bitter voice sounded.

Flashes of his family blinked in front of his eyes:

His mum being tortured and killed. His dad cursed so badly he may be insane. Bill turned into a real werewolf killing people. Charlie eaten by a cursed dragon. Percy despite their feud imperioused by the ministry and committing heinous acts. The twins kidnapped and taken to their deaths. And Ginny his sweet baby sister, _Harry's _supposed girlfriend hanging from her toes in the bloody Hogwarts dungeons and be cursed at by Death Eaters.

And what are the lovely couple doing?

Effing blogging.

_They love each other your just a third wheel_, that voice said darkly an evil cackle mixed in. _You're just the spare, remember Cedric Diggory? You will have his fate the longer you stay and the longer you stay the longer you watch as the girl you love loves your best friend._

Ron rubbed his eyes he wanted to throw something , to yell at someone, to attack.

_Yes_, that slimy voice encouraged, _they don't love you, Nobody does. They will forget you. The invisible boy. Harry Potter's sidekick. The least liked and talented Weasley. Unloved by the girl you dream of. Leave._

Ron sat up he felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't be here, he wanted to go home, he wanted to eat real food.

He didn't want to see Harry and Hermione.

He didn't want to be the third wheel.

He didn't want Harry around.

He was scared.


	8. And that one time

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. HARRY. FREAKING. POTTER**

**Authors Note: The End! Thanks to everyone who read an all that fun stuff! I shall now shamelessly plug my story ****Albus Potter Had a Good Memory, ****read it!**

**8. And that one time Ron wasn't Jealous of Harry and Hermione.**

Ron was sitting quietly outside the Burrow, Fred's funeral having ended an hour past.

Wanting to be alone he headed to a spot where only two people ever knew of, and they were Fred and Harry.

Ron knew his best friend would be helping Ron's mum and comforting Ginny while trying to hold back his own emotions.

And Fred…

Ron laughed bitterly, we saved thousands but couldn't save one that mattered. George never looked more lost. An entire family broken because of a ruddy wall. How lame, if Fred were here he would've been more upset that he was defeated by a wall.

"Ron?"

Ron's eyelids fluttered closed at the voice he loved so much.

"Ron?' Hermione's voiced sounded from behind him again.

Turing around slowly he smiled a tiny smile, "Hey."

Hermione smiled at him through tears, she looked so beautiful even with red rimmed eyes and dishelmed black muggle dress.

Hermione moved hesitantly, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course you always can."

Ron enjoyed seeing the flush appear on the witch's cheek immensely.

She sat herself so that their hands were close to each other hoping he'd get the message and hold her hand.

He did.

"Hermione," Ron said clearing his throat, "I'm s-sorry."

Hermione looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Why are you sorry?"

Ron looked down unable to meet those brown eyes that he _loved_.

"I left you guys."

It was simple to the point.

"Ron, Harry and I already forgave you for it, why hash up old feelings?"

Ron tore his hand away from hers and stood up to pace.

"Hermione, if the Fred ever knew I'd abandoned you guys he'd never forgive me, he'd disown me. I left the two people I love more than anyone else in the entire world because I was selfish and wanted my mummy! I left my best friend and the girl I love. I ashshgdhsj"

Ron's rant was cut off by soft lips upon his and suddenly everything felt right in the world.

Hermione pulled back her arms wrapped around Ron's neck, "You love me?"

"Ah, yeah I reckon' I do," Ron said swallowing thickly.

Hermione grinned, "Took you long enough you big dolt. I love you, too."

Ron smiled, a real smile that made Hermione's heart melt, "Really?"

"Yes."

Ron's eyes lit up, "You don't love Harry?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Ron he's like my brother. I love him like I would love a brother."

Hermione grinned suddenly, "You don't love Harry, either right?"

Ron yelped loudly in disgust, "That's just wrong, 'Mione."

Hermione giggled and kissed Ron firmly on the mouth.

Ron felt that evil little green monster run away faster than you can say 'Quidditch'.

And when an hour later Harry came to check on them he never felt happier at seeing Ron Weasley in the arms of Hermione Granger sleeping peacefully.


End file.
